Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -100\% \times 1 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ Now we have: $ -1 \times 1 = {?} $ $ -1 \times 1 = -1 $